herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Lamb
Daniel "Danny" Lamb, also known as "David Joiner", is the main protagonist of the controversial videogame Manhunt 2. He was voiced by Holter Graham. Background Daniel is or was a high-ranking scientist working for Dr. Pickman but was locked in a asylum named Dixmor Asylum for "killing" his own wife. He created Leo Kasper as his alternate personality only for get rid of his old life. Manhunt 2 Awakening (The Beginning) After a power failure, the cells are open and a huge riot at Dixmor Asylum begins, Daniel encounters a man named Leo Kasper who helps him into escaping the Asylum using brutal methods. Ghosts (Returning to the House) After escaping Dixmor Asylum with the help of Leo, Daniel returns to his old house and realises that a group of hunters is stalking him, Daniel kills some of them and find the house. Daniel starts to remember about his tragic past only to be interrupted by intruders trying to capture him. Sexual Deviants (The Strip Club) Trying to remember something about his past, Daniel invades a dangerous Strip Club owned by torturers, psychopatic perverts and snuff filmers. Daniel sneaks into the club killing some perverts and entering the dungeon, Daniel finds Judy in the control room, he asks her something, but soon he mentions Leo, Judy runs away from Daniel in fear, giving Daniel a key to his safe house. Red Light (The Streets) Daniel makes his way through a streets full of many gangs members, manhunters and dangerous corrupt cops. Best Friends (Playing as Leo Kasper and killing Michael Grant) In this mission, the player plays as Daniel's friend, Leo Kasper, he kills Michael Grant in the past and steals his key. Hunters named Project Militia are trying to kill Leo, however, Leo Kasper is shown to be more psychotic than Daniel and has no remorse for his victims. Safe House (Changing Clothes and More Intruders) Daniel questions Leo on killing Michael, Leo says that they were set up by Michael and he sold them out, the cops know now of who Daniel is, Leo asks Daniel, if he can change his clothes. While changing his vest, he finds a revolver and a picture of a brothel named Bee's Honey Pot', intruders invades the place where Daniel is and again the hunters are trying to capture him. Daniel makes his way through the place full of intruders and wins. Bees Honey Pot (The Brothel) Daniel invades a brothel and kills the first person that he sees, Daniel believes that Judy is in the underground of the brothel. Assasination (6 Years Ago) Daniel has a flashback and the player plays as Leo again, both kill a project science and the Project Militia arrives to kill them, Leo makes his way killing several Project Militia Members and finally escapes through a manhole. Most Wanted (The Bounty Hunters) After the death of Judy in the brothel, Daniel and Leo finds another enemy, the Bloodhounds, they are bounty hunters who want to kill both of them, after a long time being chased and killing the bounty hunters, Danny escapes in the street. Ritual Cleasing (The Facility) Daniel and Leo find themselves near a Project Facility but this time, their enemies are mainly cops hired to project the facility from them. Origins (Dr. Pickman) Daniel invades the facility full of psychopatic doctors and brutal weapons, Daniel kills them all with more brutal methods, Daniel also finally mets Dr. Pickman in the process. Broadcast Interrupted (Weeks Later) Several weeks after Dr. Pickman's demise, Daniel ended up in a TV Studio owned by the project, one of the tapes show Dr. Whyte, however, bounty hunters make a return and tries to kill Daniel again. Altered State (The Escape) After Daniel escapes from the bounty hunters, he find a ranch used by the project and again, he invades the ranch and kills his enemies. Domestic Disturbance (The Ultimate Chase) Leo is being chased my murderous cops but again, Leo has no remorse with them, after killing several cops, he is stalked by the S.W.A.T itself, after succeful escaping from them, Leo breaks into Daniel's house. Personality Clash (Danny vs. Leo) Daniel mets Dr. Whyte and she shows him a video showing Leo Kasper killing Daniel's wife, is also revealed that Leo don't exist, he is a second personality controlling Daniel. Daniel prepares to fight Leo and erase him from his mind, Leo summons Dr. Pickman and Michael Grant to fight him and some scary hunters, Daniel's wife appears as a ghost and instructs Daniel of how get rid of Leo, Daniel buries Mrs. Lamb to let his mind in peace and finally kills Leo in anger. After the battle, Daniel wakes up in a long road and opens a message in front of him, the message says that his name is David Joiner, he lives in downtown of San Fierro and he will find anything he needs there, the message ends with a good luck. Release Therapy (The Secret Mission) The totally opposite of Personality Clash, the player plays as Leo for a final time with intention to get rid of Daniel, Daniel sends some hunters to kill Leo but every single kill make Leo stronger, Leo finally finds Daniel and have a final showdown with him, Leo kills Daniel and becomes the current personality, leading to the bad ending but later revealed to be non-canon. Description Appearance A man in his thirties/late thirties, Daniel Lamb wears a typical medical greenish suit with white shoes and empty pockets near his shoulders. He wears black glasses and dark-grey gloves. There is a wild hole on the right knee and Daniel wears a bandage on his left arm. As the player kills enemies, his hands and suit take a red paint due to a splash of blood. Personality Daniel Lamb has a split personality; his second persona is named Leo Kasper. Although Daniel believes Leo to be real and often speaks and interacts with him, Leo is in fact just a construction of his damaged mind. Therefore, Daniel is two-sided: * The Daniel Lamb personality: his original personality. Daniel Lamb is shown to be calm, gentle, protective but willing to use bloody violence against anyone who stand in his way to find the truth - mostly under Leo's influence. Worse, despite killing some bad persons, he killed innocent people as well without being controlled by Leo, mainly hobos, innocent orderlies and innocent doctors, even depending on player's actions. Though, he still expresses clear regrets and guilt over his wife's death. Daniel also states that he doesn't like killing, despite the gruesome executions the player can do on his foes. Daniel often interacts with his second personality, seemingly unaware that Leo is not a real individual. He is in good terms with Leo, until he learnt that Leo orchestrate the murder of his wife. * The Leo Kasper personality: his second personality, who reflects the darker side of Daniel Lamb. Leo sometimes take over the prime persona (usually when Daniel is distressed, such as when he meet the Doctor), and when this happens, Daniel becomes a ferocious murderer. Unlike Daniel, Leo is highly sadistic and utterly remorseless. Through the story, he constantly encourages Daniel to brutally execute his enemies and even berates him if he is hesitant or reluctant to execute. Despite his adventurous, thrill-seeking demeanor, Leo is surprisingly quite cautious, and not willing to take any disproportionate risk - as he warned Daniel to not assault the Perv's club. At the end of the game, it is up of the player's choice to set if the original personality or the Leo Kasper one's take over Daniel's body. In the good outcome, after a fierce mental battle, Leo Kasper is eventually definitely erased of Danny's mind after Daniel realized that Leo made him killed his wife, and after his wife's "spirit" forgave him, Daniel become amnesiac, but no longer guilty or violent. In the bad ending however, it is the Daniel Lamb's persona who is erased, which allows Leo Kasper to take control of Daniel's mind. As such, Daniel's sociopathic traits get worse, to the point of becoming a shameless, dangerous serial killer, but later revealed to be non-canon. Gallery Danny.jpg Danny1.jpg Danny2Manhunt.jpg Dannyfamily.jpg Dannykill.jpg Dannysniper.jpg ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_004.jpg ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_046.jpg ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_064.jpg ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_076.jpg DavidJoiner.png Trivia * He is also on the Villains Wiki. * Daniel is the most benevolent protagonist of Manhunt. * Daniel Lamb is the final boss if the player chooses the bad ending (which lead Leo Kasper to take control over Daniel's mind). * Daniel Lamb appears to be modeled after the sktech of the infamous Zodiac Killer, who committed a series of murders around the San Francisco area in 1968-1972. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Dissociative Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Anti Hero Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mysterious Category:Fallen Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonists Category:Honorable Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protectors Category:Spouses Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Tricksters Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parents